


Meeting Bianca Di Angelo.

by Shortbread_Otaku



Series: Bianca Di Angelo Is Alive! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Restaurants, The Solangelo club, Wedding Planning, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: “I thought Bianca was dead, she must have shadow travelled out of Talos before it exploded.” Percy was beaming, he radiated energy and Nico was sure if it wasn’t for Annabeth Percy would have chased after the waitress.“Bianca is dead, Percy. That was a striking resemblance, I’ll admit, but it wasn’t Bianca.”“But it is.” Percy insisted. “Nico said he didn’t know how to control shadow travel at first. Bianca accidentally shadow travelled out of Talos, appeared somewhere and got amnesia.”“Bianca is dead.” Nico had not realised he had spoken until he saw everyone looking at him. “Just accept it.”





	Meeting Bianca Di Angelo.

Percy and Annabeth were getting married in a months time, this meant that they (they meaning Annabeth) were hounding their friends to get everything in place so that the big day was a success. Annabeth had brought Nico and Will along with her and Percy to brunch to discuss ‘Wedding Issues.’

“So Will has Ambrosia and Nector, Nico has his sword.” Annabeth was running through her list that reached the ground, no joke. Nico knew people tended to say that to exaggerate the situation, but he wasn’t kidding, Annabeth’s list actually hit the ground. “Piper has her dagger, Jason talked to the Venti, Leo built machines, Hazel and Frank have their weapons-” Annabeth stopped in her tracks and looked up at Will. “Can Kayla come?”

“Yeah, she said she’d be happy to.”

“Okay so Kayla has her bow, Austin has his weapon, Clarisse said she would help-” Percy cut in, a dangerous thing to do when Annabeth was like this.

“Babe, I know your worried, but I think we have everything we can. Nothing will go wrong.”

Annabeth glared at Percy for a full minute before saying, “Perseus Jackson, you of all people should know what could go wrong; hundreds of demigods, five of which are children of the big three, there will be monsters or gods that want to ruin our day.” Nico is sure he heard her mutter Hera under her breath, which makes perfect sense as she made her boyfriend disappear for half a year.

“Poseidon will probably be there.”

For the first time that day Nico saw Annabeth smile. “Great! He’s a friendly god so if there are any Giants or Titans we can defeat them.” She crossed a few things off her list and then said, “I’m still annoyed at Rachel for not telling me if something will go wrong.”

“Maybe nothing will go wrong, and she doesn’t want to jinx it?” Will said helpfully.

“Like Doctor Strange.” Percy added unhelpfully.

“Percy, I would prefer it if you didn’t die at the end.” Annabeth went back to her list and wrote in a few lines before glaring at Nico. “If there are monsters no skeletons. My family will be there, and I don’t want to explain why whatever the mist has conjured up is surrounding my friend.”

“I second this motion.” Will nodded as to confirm it.

Before Nico could reply, their waitress appeared, and his breath was taken away. She looked exactly like Bianca. The same silky brown hair, brown eyes and the same olive skin. Nico would have laughed at the similarities if she hadn’t spoken.

“Are you ready to order?”

She sounded exactly like Bianca.

Surprisingly what happened next wasn’t his own doing.

“Bianca! I can’t believe you’re here.” Percy had slammed his hands down on the table out of excitement.

“I’m sorry sir, how do you know my name?”

This did not stun Percy if anything it egged him on. “Bianca Di Angelo.”

“Sir, please answer me. How do you know my name?”

“Percy.” That was Annabeth, always the voice of reason. “She’s just a waitress. I’m sorry could you give us a few minutes?”

“Sure thing.”

Nico doesn’t know how what happened next happened all he knows is that when the waitress left Will was giving him a hug, and he was crying.

“I thought Bianca was dead, she must have shadow travelled out of Talos before it exploded.” Percy was beaming, he radiated energy and Nico was sure if it weren’t for Annabeth Percy would have chased after the waitress.

“Bianca is dead, Percy. That was a striking resemblance, I’ll admit, but it wasn’t Bianca.”

“But it is.” Percy insisted. “Nico said he didn’t know how to control shadow travel at first. Bianca accidentally shadow travelled out of Talos, appeared somewhere and got amnesia.”

“Bianca is dead.” Nico had not realised he had spoken until he saw everyone looking at him. “Just accept it.”

“But that could be Bianca, same look and voice and her name is Bianca Di Angelo.” Percy’s fists were balled up now. “We know the gods like to play games. I know from experience what it’s like when a god gives you amnesia. That could have happened to Bianca! It might even have been Hera, she’s always wiping people’s memories and teleporting them to random locations.”

“Bianca is dead.” Nico said again. He was about to continue but was interrupted when Annabeth jumped up and stormed off. Percy was just getting up to go after her when she came back.

“We are talking to the waitress when she’s on her break so we can put an end to this once and for all.”

So they ordered their food (from a different waitress.) got back to the wedding planning, and once they were done, they could talk to the waitress. 

“So do you want to tell me why this man knows my name?”

“You look like someone I know.” Percy clarified, he then looked over at Nico. “Our friend Nico has a couple of questions he would like to ask you.”

Nico took an unnecessarily deep breath and then began talking. “Do you know a place called the Lotus Casino?”

“The name sounds familiar, but I don’t think I’ve ever been there.”

“What about the school Westmover Hall?”

“Again it sounds familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it.

“Last question, do you have a birthmark shaped like a butterfly on your shoulder?”

“Yeah, how did you know that?”

Nico started crying again, seriously what was wrong with him today? 

“I’m sorry sir, did I say something to upset you?”

Percy answered for him. “Bianca, do you have any memory of a place called Camp-Halfblood?”

“No I don’t. You see, a few years ago I woke up in an alleyway with bruises all over me, I couldn’t remember how I got there, I couldn’t remember anything at all. I presume I got those bruises and lost my memories in a fight.”

Annabeth chose now to join the conversation. “Bianca do either of these names mean anything to you, Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo.”

One of those names brought a smile to the waitress’ face. “Of course, Nico is the name of my brother.”

Everyone froze. They all stared at the waitress and then at one another.

Annabeth asked. “What do you remember about your brother?”

“Not much.” The waitress said solemnly. “When I woke up in the alleyway the only thing I could remember was the name and face of my brother.”

“We have a lot of stuff to explain.”

So Percy with the help of Annabeth, Will and Nico explained everything that happened before and after Bianca disappeared.

“Wow. That is a lot to take in.”

“I know, and there’s no reason for you to believe us.” Percy said. “But please do.”

“I can’t believe it. I can’t be a demigod, and you can’t be my brother.” Bianca said gesturing to Nico. 

“I know it seems crazy, but it’s true.” Nico confirmed. “We grew up together in the Lotus Casino, we went to Westmover Hall, we played Mythomagic together. We did everything together! So please, you have to believe me.” He banged his fists on the table, he hadn’t meant to, it just happened.

, To everyone’s surprise, Bianca laughed. “That’s right the first thing you said to Percy was “Does Zeus have lighting bolts? Does he have 600 attack power? Oh, bro, you were such a dork. Do you still play?”

Everyone was laughing. Nobody knew why, but it felt good to laugh. Without thinking about too, Nico threw himself around Bianca and enveloped her in a tight hug.

“I’m so happy you’re alive.” It felt like he had only hugged her for a few seconds later, Nico was informed that he had been hugging Bianca for ten minutes. “I’m also delighted that you remember me.”

“I missed you too, bro.” It was a heart-warming sight, and later both Annabeth and Will will deny this, but they were both crying.

“So Will, I hope you’ve been treating my baby brother, alright.” Bianca said now going into sister mode.

“I’ve been treating him as good as he lets me. Won’t accept any hugs or kisses.” Will joked.

“Oh really.” Bianca looked Nico with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “Little brother, do tell me why you have been neglecting your basic needs.”

“Oh no.” Nico muttered.

“Oh yes.” Percy extended his arm towards Bianca and smiled. “Welcome to the Solangelo club we meet every Wednesday and Saturday, and there are currently three other members, me and our friends Jason and Reyna.”

“I would be delighted to join. Thank you for considering me.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

“Now, my break is over, and I have to get back to work. But I will most certainly text you all later. Good luck with the wedding planning Annabeth.” 

“Can’t wait to see you there.” Percy waved goodbye to Bianca.

Annabeth sighed as she took out her wedding list and wrote more lines, “Now that’s six children of the big three.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best thing I've written but I think it's okay. What do you think?


End file.
